


fight for me

by straightkids (theyoungestoftwo)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy AU, Blood, Choking, M/M, Slight spice?, also i don't proofread so if you see any mistakes, bad boy!skz, bad family relationships, bad friend relationships, felix loves skz, like VERY mild spice, like a neighbor was cooking spice and you walked past their door, pierced skz, pls ignore them thanks, rich boy! felix, rich boy! woojin, self deprecating thoughts, skater boi! woojin, skz love felix, soft boy! felix, tattooed skz, trigger warning, woojin is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestoftwo/pseuds/straightkids
Summary: That man was a myth, a legend. His entire family was prim and proper; they acted like they didn’t know wearing casual clothing was a thing. Their house was full of one-of-a-kind art, diamond chandeliers glittering in the artificial light; Felix’s parents were always jealous of how much money the older Kim’s had. (Don’t even get him started on how much they envied the Seo’s.) Everyone in the Kim family was the description of perfect. Except for Woojin.Felix begged to differ, Woojin was and will always be perfect. Even if he had a ring through his septum, a post through his tongue, he was perfect. The inked arms and ripped skinny jeans just added to it. Felix might have been biased but, Woojin was the epitome of everything Felix wanted to be and everything he wanted to have.(everything after part 1are drabbles that you don't have to read but can if you like!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please take the tags very seriously. your health means way more to me than you reading this story. 
> 
> i hope you like this <3
> 
> also thank you to Julia and Abby for all the help!!! <3

The lunchroom was noisy, full of laughter and screams, rowdy teenagers thankful for the small break they had during class. Every table was full of friends that were teasing one another. Every table except for one. Felix sat with his ‘friends’ in complete silence, sipping his water as the other people of the table, staring at his food as they ruthlessly made fun of his shirt. It wasn’t teasing; they were trying to break him down. 

Felix had a knack for joining the wrong crowd. It wasn’t always necessarily his fault; it was his family’s. He was his father’s son; the heir to a company he hated. He was his sister’s legacy in his high school, expected to have the same grades and same personality she did. He was expected to be a perfect role model for his younger sister. And it wasn’t that Felix didn’t want to be all of that. He wanted good grades, he wanted his younger sister to look up to him, but fuck, he wanted to be his own person too. 

He wanted to wear jeans instead of khakis; he wanted to buy that pair of checkered Vans that have been in his online cart for months instead of wearing the same pair of overpriced boat shoes every day. He felt like a robot or a doll. Something his parents and friends could manipulate until they were happy with how fake he acted. 

He finally wore a more casual shirt to school, a pastel pink button up that he thought was cute. Doyun didn’t think so. And whatever Doyun said, Joowoon and Minjun backed up. Felix hated it; he hated them. They weren’t like this when they were younger but as they grew up their families corrupted them. Felix missed those versions of them. He wanted to run far far away from these older versions. The only one he could trust was Eric but he moved back to L.A and now Felix was all alone again. 

“Are you even listening to us?” Joowoon spat, voice feeling like venom to Felix’s ears. Tears burned his eyes as he nodded. Eric would have stuck up for him, but all he heard was Doyun laughing at the moisture in his eyes and Minjun questioning why they even hung out with a “baby like him”. Felix wished they wouldn’t. The topic changed when a girl walked passed their table and they started making fun of her. Felix let his eyes wander across the lunch room, eventually landing on the boy that was his best friend before Eric even came in the picture. 

Kim Woojin. 

The worst part was that Woojin and Felix barely knew each other and he was the boy Felix looked up too. Woojin was his closest friend, his saviour, his angel. The parties they were forced to go to were ignored while the two of them watched Disney movies, both quiet as a mouse to not get yelled at. Again. Woojin was a rebel even then, not afraid to tell his parents that being locked in a bedroom while they networked and got drunk wasn’t safe. 

That man was a myth, a legend. His entire family was prim and proper; they acted like they didn’t know wearing casual clothing was a thing. Their house was full of one-of-a-kind art, diamond chandeliers glittering in the artificial light; Felix’s parents were always jealous of how much money the older Kim’s had. (Don’t even get him started on how much they envied the Seo’s.) Everyone in the Kim family was the description of perfect. Except for Woojin. 

Felix begged to differ, Woojin was and will always be perfect. Even if he had a ring through his septum, a post through his tongue, he was perfect. The inked arms and ripped skinny jeans just added to it. Felix might have been biased but, Woojin was the epitome of everything Felix wanted to be and everything he wanted to have. And Felix missed him. 

He was so happy that Woojin was with friends with folks that appreciated him. He watched as Chan shoved him, listened to the faint laughter that erupted from the table. Felix understood that Woojin was better now than he was, but god, he wanted that so bad. He wanted friends that cared about him. He wanted to laugh at lunch and not crave walking to the bathroom and giving himself a swirlie. He wanted to spend time with humans who appreciated him, not the friends he was stuck with. He craved that. He longed for it. He felt like his parents and he hated it. 

In his mental melodrama, he didn’t see his friends follow his eyes and stare at Woojin like Felix was, eyes full of mischief. Felix didn’t notice. He wished he had.

↳↳↳↳

Walking into school the next day was an experience Felix never had before. He was alone, like always but this was different. Things were different. The halls were quiet and he was stared at, people silently giggling to their friends behind their palms. It made him anxious. He gripped his bag straps tighter, eyes downcast and focusing on his feet as he walked down the tiled hallways. He heard heavy footsteps behind him but ignored them, gasping in shock and pain when he was slammed into the metal lockers. There was a face in front of him, a face he didn’t want to see. Jung Minki, captain of the lacrosse team. He was only a few years older than him, and the two were friendly. Or at least, Felix thought they were. There was a sadistic chuckle that slipped out of the older man’s mouth before he was lifted and slammed back on the lockers. 

Felix’s eyes stung with tears at the pain, jaw-dropping. Minki laughed at him. The rest of the team stood behind him, circling around them like they were hiding what was happening. It didn’t really matter, the school didn’t start for another thirty minutes. The teachers didn’t care, they never did. Mouths were shut by parents paying off teachers to play dumb, and no matter how broken and bloody Felix went home to be, his parents would never pay more than Minki’s would. He wasn’t worth it, wasn’t worth the paperwork. Minki’s lacrosse career, however, proved more promise that what Felix would ever do. No money could beat talent. 

Minki’s face got closer to Felix’s, eyes so dark they looked almost demonic. Felix was terrified, genuinely terrified. His back stung, burning like it had been seared. His head was throbbing and his eyes were full of tears. He didn’t know what was happening and he wanted it to be over with. He would rather Minki beat him to a bloody pulp than have him stare for any longer. 

“A little birdy told me something,” Minki finally spoke, his voice so deep and low it send shivers down Felix’s spine. He could feel the breath on his face. Felix closed his eyes, ignoring the hot tears that ran down his face. Minki laughed at them. “They said you-” a finger to his forehead slammed Felix’s head back against the metal lockers, “were a little homo.” 

Felix felt his air get stuck in his throat, more tears falling down his cheeks. Minki just laughed, roughly grabbing Felix’s ribs and sliding him up the lockers. Felix whimpered as the locks dug into the skin of his back. 

“Can’t say I didn’t think that about you, you avoided girls like the plague,” Minki spoke, his hands moving to hold Felix up by the collar of his shirt, one hand shifting to grab Felix’s throat and squeeze. “I don’t know about the rest of these people, but I think the school would be better off without you. Am I right?” The rest of the boys let out a chorus of affirmatives and Felix let his legs kick as he gasped for breath, smaller hands trying to knock Minki’s hand off his neck. The older boy just laughed.   
“Bye-bye, Felix.”

Felix watched as Doyun, Joowoon and Minjun walked inside the circle of lacrosse members, matching smirks on their faces as they witnessed Felix turn red. There were black spots beginning to form in his vision from his deprivation of oxygen and it was worrying him. He was going to die in this fucking school and the people he calmed to be his friends were just watching. 

“What the fuck is happening?” At the voice Felix gave up, halting all of his resistance. If he was going to die, he was going to die to Woojin’s voice, the only good thing Felix has experienced in this whole school. “Wait, Felix?” The crowd dispersed as a group of kids barged their way in, staring at Felix for maybe two seconds. Felix knew he looked bad, limp body and face turning purple from the lack of air he was receiving. He didn’t know what happened next, and he couldn’t tell if it was from him blacking out or the mass of bodies swarming around him, but he felt the hard tile as he fell onto it, heard a couple of cries and a crack before he let the darkness take over him. 

↳↳↳↳

“Hey, hey Felix, can you hear me?” Felix groaned quietly at the voice annoying him, the noise of complaint barely even loud enough for him to hear. He was laying on something warm, but it was itchy. And good God, his head hurt. Why did his head hurt so bad?

“We need you to wake up, buddy.” Felix wanted to roll his eyes but the very thought of that made him want to vomit. He clenched his fingers, growing even more confused when someone grabbed his fingers and held his hand. He appreciated it, but no one had shown him any affection like this in a while. Not since Woojin. 

“I swear to god if Minki hurt him I’m going to slit his throat.” That voice was… familiar. In an odd way, it made him feel comforted. It brought ease to his pains, even if it was a temporary fix. And Felix knew exactly who it was.

“Let’s not do that Woojin, I don’t have the money to bail you out,” Felix spoke, voice quiet. He opened an eye, peaking out to see a face staring down at him. It was dark, but Felix knew it was still bright outside because everything was hot, too hot.

“You’re awake!” He heard someone cheer and felt his other hand be encapsulated in warmth. A quick glance down gave him the sight of his classmate Jisung, a cut in the eyebrow that wasn’t pierced. Felix sat up, hissing when he felt his back sting. 

“Woah there bitsy, I need you to maybe not move so soon, you’re all bruised,” Felix heard Woojin speak and felt himself get pulled back into a solid chest, hands clasping around his tummy to keep him in place. Felix felt his cheeks burn. The other eight boys were in the room, all staring at him with concern swimming in their eyes. 

“Wh-what happened?” Felix asked, and he watched as the other boys avoided his eyes. Felix silently looked at all of the boys, taking in their bruises and cuts, noting the dried blood on their knuckles or the tears in their shirts. His heart hurt as he remembered the fight, remembered the crunch of bone that he heard right before he blacked out. “Are you okay?”

“We are suspended, but yes, we’re okay.” The youngest one, Jeongin if Felix remembered correctly, spoke up, scooting closer to Felix. Felix sat up more, taking in the blood under their nose. 

“This is no good, you’re all bloody. All of you are still bloody,” Felix shook his head, groaning quietly when the movement made his stomach flip. 

“Bitsy, chill, you might have a concussion,” Woojin held him back but Felix persisted and stood up, swaying a bit. 

“No, I’m okay. You guys, you need to get cleaned off, and I’ll help,” Felix started to walk but he was grabbed by two of the other boys. 

“We’ll get cleaned off by ourselves, okay? You chill out and sit with Wooj, he got this,” Chan smiled at him and Felix hesitated but nodded, sitting back on the ground and in Woojin’s arms again, resting his head back on Woojin’s chest. It was reminiscent of their childhood and Felix enjoyed every second of it. 

“Are you still bloody?” Felix asked Woojin while the other boys wandered off to a bathroom, eyes shifting to finally take in his surroundings. They were in a small apartment, but a nice apartment. Felix and Woojin were on the ground but there were plenty of places to sit. “Where am I?”

“I didn’t bleed, but my knuckles might still have blood on them. And you’re at my place, I... didn't know where else to take you. Doyun convinced the superiors that you started it. I tried my hardest to dissuade them, I know you and I know you’d never start a fight but… they didn’t believe me,” Woojin talked quietly like he was worried if he spoke any louder Felix would freak out. The younger appreciated it. He appreciated everything Woojin did. A small part of him knew that this was more than just plain appreciation, that this feeling was bordering on a crush, if not more, and it scared him. 

But yet, with everything he felt, he felt calm. He felt at peace with Woojin. 

“I’m sorry, bitsy.”

“What are you sorry for?” Felix asked, playing with Woojin’s fingers. The older man chuckled, resting his chin on Felix’s head. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you from the beginning. I’ll be better, I promise.”

↳↳↳↳

Woojin was all about keeping promises, Felix found out. He took Felix to the doctor that night, made sure he wasn’t concussed, paid for it, and drove Felix home. The entire time, his hand was on Felix’s body. It was on his hip as they stood at the secretary’s desk, it was on his shoulder as they sat and waited for the doctor, it was holding Felix’s smaller hand while Felix was being examined, and it was on his thigh during both car trips. 

But that wasn’t it. Woojin put his number in his phone and texted him every hour to make sure he was okay. If it were anyone else Felix would have been annoyed, but Felix liked the attention. Maybe it was because it was from Woojin or the fact that it was obvious Woojin just cared about Felix’s best intentions. It was a new feeling. Felix liked it. 

He liked it up until his parents yelled at him for being on his phone all the time. He liked it until he was degraded for getting in trouble, liked it until his parents didn’t listen to him when he tried to explain that he wasn’t the one who started it. Then he craved it. Woojin has been the only one who showed him even the littlest amounts of affection, and at times like this, times where his family made him feel estranged and like he wasn’t wanted, he needed affection. 

He called Woojin, surprised that the older man answered the phone before the third ring. 

**“Felix?”**

“Hyung… are you busy?”

**“Not really? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”**

“It’s my parents.” 

**“I’ll be there in ten minutes, okay? I got you bitsy, don’t you worry.”**

And true to his word, just like always, Woojin texted him that he was outside and that he was ready for Felix. Felix glanced at the time, watching as the 10:43 pm glared back at him. It was way past his curfew, and if his parents found out, well, it was likely he was going to be locked in his room for the rest of eternity. Felix felt a little bit of thrill at the idea of disobeying his parents. He’d never done that before, never did anything to make them question his worth. It seems like they did that enough on their own. He figured living on the edge, against what his parents would approve of, is what he needed. He needed to live for himself, not for his parents. 

He was thankful that he stayed in the kitchen, thankful he was only a few feet away from the front door and his house keys. His parents were in the living room, a measly two doors down from the kitchen. They would definitely hear Felix walk out of the door, he knew it. But as he saw Woojin leaning on a car, this time in a different colour than the one they were in when Felix was taken to the doctor. Felix ran towards the older boy quickly, smiling brightly when he was ushered into the back seat. He quickly greeted Changbin and Minho who were sat in the front seat. Woojin sat next to him, his larger hand immediately finding Felix’s smaller one. The car drove off as Felix gave his attention to the older boy. 

“You okay, Tink?” Woojin asked, his thumb rubbing over Felix’s knuckles. With a soft smile, Felix nodded. 

“I’m good now.”

“Aw, our little Tink has his own Peter!” Minho teased, pouting when Changbin pushed him. 

“Leave them alone, they are cute.” 

“Lixie, save me! My boyfriend’s being mean to me,” Minho whined, making Felix laugh loudly, silently feeling proud that he was Minho’s first option. Yeah, Felix liked living for him. Woojin and his friends were just a bonus. 

↳↳↳↳

Felix felt weird sometimes when he would wake up not hating his life. It had only been three days at yet he felt closer to Woojin and the boys than he had to the ‘friends’ he spent years with. And yet, this morning as he sat in the passenger seat of Chan’s car, he felt sick. The school loomed in front of him, ice flooding his veins. 

“You know we got you, right?” Chan’s voice made him break out of his thoughts, a soft gaze filling his dark eyes. Felix swallowed and nodded. Chan smiled, opening his door and grabbing his bag and Felix’s bag, the light blue colour clashing with the black of Chan’s bag. “We won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“Thank you,” Felix whispered, gripping the hem of his pink sweater and pulling it down to cover more of his body. It was early in the morning, and Felix was lucky that Chan offered to pick him up so he didn’t have to walk. Doyun used to pick him up. He didn’t want to think about that. Felix grabbed his bag when they entered the building, walking towards his locker on shaky knees. He felt the stares people gave him, heard the whispers and felt tears sting his eyes. 

“Welcome back, Yongbok.” The trio from hell were standing in front of his locker and he froze in his tracks, his heart freezing and his feet feeling like he was glued to the ground. He knew he should have run away from them, knew he should have done something to walk away from them, but he didn’t have to. He felt a chin hook over his shoulder, felt familiar hands lock on his tummy like they did a few days prior. His body melted into Woojin’s and he closed his eyes. 

“No welcome back for me? That’s just rude, Joowoon,” Woojin teased, before focusing on Felix, nosing his cheek. “Good morning, Tink. How’s my baby this lovely morning?” 

“Morning, honey bear. I’m good now, how are you?” Felix played along, his cheeks burning a bright pink. Woojin responded to him quietly, cheeks connected as they whispered quietly to one another, ignoring the three boys in front of them. They chatted quietly until Woojin spoke up. 

“You’re still in front of my boyfriend’s locker so if you could move your asses, that would be appreciated.” The three huffed but walked away from them. Woojin, however, didn’t separate himself from Felix. The two stood at Felix’s locker while he grabbed his math book. Felix tried not to let Woojin’s warm breath on his neck affect him. 

“You okay, bitsy?” Felix nodded, bravely pressing his lips to Woojin’s cheek before separating himself as the bell rang. 

“I’m always good with you,” Felix spoke before he made his way to class with a dumb smile on his face. He missed Woojin standing at the locker with a matching smile, hand on the cheek that was kissed, pink dusting his cheekbones. 

↳↳↳↳

The school day was more exciting than usual. Jisung day next to him in every class they shared, and if he didn’t, Seungmin or Hyunjin did. Woojin walked him to every class, and lunch was full of noise and appreciation. He was constantly surrounded by friends, and while he loved it, it was a little overwhelming amazing. He needed a nap. He and Seungmin walked out of the class and Woojin fell in step alongside them, his fingers wrapping around Felix’s hand. Seungmin waved at them when Chan called him over, and Felix watched as they shared a small kiss and a smile before walking out of the school. 

“I have a question for you, Tink,” Woojin spoke up as Felix filled his bookbag. The younger looked at him as he began to put it on his back. Woojin took his hand when he was done, and lead him out of the school. 

“I am craving some coffee, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?” The two of them stopped in front of a motorcycle, something Felix never knew Woojin owned but upon seeing it, wasn’t shocked. 

“Is this a date?” Felix’s mouth worked faster than his filter did so with his free hand, he smacked it over his mouth, his eyes wide. He carefully watched Woojin’s face, fear swimming through his veins. Woojin just smiled at him, squeezing his hand. 

“I’d really like that.” 

(The date went swimmingly, and Felix will be forever amused that Woojin orders a grande vanilla bean frappuccino with extra whipped cream while he orders a venti dark roast with two extra shots of espresso, no sugar. His honey bear really was the sweetest.)

↳↳↳↳ 

There was the sound of a slammed door as Felix fell onto his bed, feeling exhausted. He was dropped off moments ago by Woojin and was greeted by his siblings staring at him with disapproving stares. Woojin offered to stay, to take him somewhere else, but Felix knew he needed to talk to them. And yet, it turns out that his siblings didn’t want to talk, they wanted to lecture. 

Felix found it funny that they were advising him to stay away from the group, called them strays with no homes to return to. He wondered what they would say if they saw how much Seungmin’s parents valued him, how much Chan babied his siblings, how soft Jeongin got around his mom and how soft she got in return. His siblings said that they were demonic, Felix held back the urge to compare the boys to angels. It didn’t take long for Felix’s indifference to cause his siblings to walk away, and then Felix ran up to his room and closed his door harsher than he meant. His phone quietly dinged and he took it out, seeing a text from Woojin telling him that he was down the street if Felix needed anything. A small smile grew on Felix’s face and he bit his lip to quell it. He didn’t need to be so flustered immediately after he felt rage bubble inside of him. 

But god damn it, Woojin was making this very hard. Felix responded and asked if Woojin would be down for some company, and the “im always down to see ur pretty face bisty” he got in return made his heart squeal. He stood up when Woojin said he was on his way, stopping to look in the mirror. His school outfits were still in the area of “wow I am super uncomfortable” and he was done with it. 

So, he slipped on his favourite pair of dark wash skinny jeans and grabbed a pair of scissors. He regretted cutting them after he was done was because all of the slices were uneven and crooked, but he decided that he couldn’t care less. He slipped out of his white polo, putting on a t-shirt he stole from one of the boys and kicked those dumb fucking boat shoes off his feet to put on a pair of sneakers. His phone dinged again to announce Woojin’s arrival and he walked outside, smiling widely when he saw Woojin standing on a skateboard. He ran up to him, stopping just before he ran into the older boy. 

Woojin’s stoic face broke out into a fond smile, large palm coming up to rest on Felix’s cheek. The two of them didn’t say anything, both too secretly afraid to break the comforting air around them before Felix looked down at his feet. 

“Hi hyung.” His voice was small and soft, and when Woojin stayed silent he looked up at him through his lashes, worried that he did something. The fingers rest on his cheek shifted to find a home in Felix’s hair and Felix watched as adoration grew in Woojin’s dark eyes. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his cheeks get warm in Woojin’s embrace. 

“Hello my love,” Woojin finally responded, his voice low and making Felix want to run around in circles at how it made him feel. He didn’t though, thankfully. “I was skating, would you like to join?”

“I’ll follow wherever you go,” Felix spoke honestly, wanting to choke at how his word filter was apparently broken. Woojin just laughed and gracefully stepped off the board, letting Felix’s cheek go. Felix pretended to not let the loss of the warmth affect him. He stared as Woojin held his palm out for him. 

“I will die,” Felix spoke, no emotion in his voice. Woojin just snorted. Felix crossed his arms. “I walk like a newborn fish.”

“You didn’t think I was going to let you just sit there, did you?” Woojin’s hand was still in the air and Felix continued to stare at it, noticing every callous and line. He saw the tattoos on the backs of his knuckles and wanted to kiss them. He would have been worried if he didn’t dream about finding Woojin’s tattoos and placing small, tender kisses on every single one. 

“Uh, yeah, kind of.” Felix shrugged, watching closely as Woojin finally dropped his hand, following him with his eyes as he stood closer to Felix, almost chest to chest with the boy. 

“Someone might snatch my pretty baby up then, and we can’t have that now can we?” Woojin flirted and Felix thought he was going to combust at how warm his cheeks felt. He was almost positive his ears were the same bright pink colour. He shoved at Woojin’s chest, desperate for some space between them before he took Woojin’s plump bottom lip in his mouth. 

“Come on now, Tink, let’s get you standing on here. I won’t let you get hurt,” Woojin’s voice was coated with a determination Felix only heard a few times in his life, but he like the way it sounded in regards to him. It made him feel special. So, trusting Woojin with every bone in his body, Felix grabbed his hand and stood on the board, his left foot in front. Woojin made him get off and see if having his right foot in front was more comfortable. Felix tried them out a couple more times, ultimately deciding that yes, having his right foot forward was significantly more comfortable. Woojin just shook his head and smiled, shifting his fingers so they slipped in between Felix’s. 

“Should have known you would ride goofy,” Woojin laughed, starting to walk forward, dragging Felix along behind him, leading him back down the road. Felix just made a sound of confusion, making Woojin explain to him that riding with your right foot forward was called riding goofy. Felix nodded, listening intently as Woojin directed him to keep his feet shoulder width apart, or on the trucks. Felix looked down at his feet and noticed that they weren’t where they were supposed to be. He figured since they were barely moving that he could easily just shift his feet and be fine. He was wrong. 

Once he picked up his left foot to shift it back a few inches, the skateboard flew behind him and he fell with all of his weight on his right knee, and while it took him a few seconds to register the pain, he fell back onto his butt, cradling his knee as blood pooled and dribbled down his leg. Woojin panicked, letting go of Felix’s hand to grab his board so Felix could sit on it. 

“J-Just stay here, okay? I’ll be right back!” Woojin ran away and Felix sat on the board, tears stinging his eyes as he flexed his knee. He suddenly regretted cutting slits into his pants, but he couldn't change the past. And with all the hand holding he did with Woojin, he didn’t particularly want to. Yeah, his knee hurt like a bitch, but spending time with Woojin was worth it. 

He heard thumping feet and saw Woojin sprinting to him at full force, hair flowing wildly in the wind. He was holding a plastic bag that was swinging and hitting him in the ribs. It didn’t seem like Woojin cared as he came to a stop and squatted in front of Felix immediately, searching through the bag and grabbing a bottle of water. He poured some on the cut, apologizing quietly when Felix hissed. Woojin cleaned the cut as thoroughly as he could, making sure that he was being gentle. Once it stopped bleeding and there were no visible traces of dirt in the wound, Woojin gently patted it dry with a napkin, keeping his pressure soft. Felix just stared at him, his eyes wide and his heart racing. 

He was always so surprised at how gentle Woojin was with him. It wasn’t like he thought Woojin was some beast with everyone else, but there was the definite element of wariness Woojin held around Felix. It was obvious that Woojin was holding himself back like he was scared if he pushed too far he’d break Felix. The younger found it endearing, liked that Woojin tried to hard to make sure that Felix was always comfortable. 

Woojin grabbed his wallet from the bag, opening it up to get a bandaid. He didn’t say anything, tongue poking out of his mouth as he tried to concentrate on not hurting Felix more than he already was. The bandaid was pink with small little Hello Kitty emblems on it. Felix held back a giggle. Woojin went back into the bag a final and grabbed an ice cream bar, handing it to Felix with a small smile. 

“I'm sorry you got hurt, bitsy.” Woojin’s voice was laced with an apologetic tone and Felix frowned, not liking that the older boy was taking the blame for his dumb mistake. 

“It was my fault, you don’t have to be sorry,” Felix smiled brightly, opening his package of ice cream and tasting it. It was quiet for a few seconds and Felix could still see regret and guilt finding a home in Woojin’s eyes. He decided to distract the older boy. “You could kiss it better though.” 

“W-what?” Woojin sputtered, the water bottle slipping out of his hand and exploding on the ground. Felix just laughed quietly. “Can you repeat that?”

“Kiss it better,” Felix did as asked, taking pride at how bright Woojin turned. He pouted a little when Woojin hesitated, that pout quickly turning into a smile when Woojin pressed his lips to the bandaid. In a moment of courage, Felix hummed and pointed at his lips. 

“My lips hurt too.” The darkening blush on Woojin’s cheeks are ears made Felix fill with pride, liking that he was the one to make Woojin feel so flustered and embarrassed. Woojin’s hand went to the back of his neck and he rubbed it, clearing his throat before leaning down and pressing a small kiss on Felix’s lips. The younger boy gasped quietly in response before leaning more into the kiss, pushing his lips against Woojin’s gently. Woojin pulled away quickly after, face rivalling the colour of beets. Felix felt like his face was the same. 

“Better?” 

“Perfect.”

↳↳↳↳

Felix had never felt happier. Yeah, it was weird and he still felt paranoid every time he stepped into the school but he was living his best life. He knew he was going to get on his parents' last nerve, but it was fun. He liked hanging out with his boys, liked being taken care of. He liked it when Jisung sat next to him in class and when Hyunjin would blow him kisses in p.e class. He like when Seungmin would help him with his classwork and when Jeongin would lay his head on his lap. He liked dancing with Minho when both of them were tipsy and liked teasing Changbin when he cried over animated movies. He liked riding to school with Chan. But he loved it when Woojin would wait for him between classes, loved it when his hand would immediately get held as they walked beside each other. He liked sitting with them at lunch and finally feeling like he belonged somewhere. He liked going on dates with Woojin, liked sleepovers with the boys, liked staying out late and not coming home. 

He liked being a rebel child dressed in pink and flower crowns. 

“Hey there,” Chan spoke up, grabbing the attention of the three boys in the room. Woojin greeted Felix with a wink, leaning on the door frame of the dance studio that the said boy, Hyunjin and Minho were in. Felix smiled at him, drinking some water. “Jeongin is in his piercing mood again so he’s requesting we take a trip to Sugar Skullz.” 

“I just got my smiley! I don’t want anything else,” Minho whined, making Chan roll his eyes. 

“Why do we have to go with Jeongin?” Felix asked, shrinking down when everyone stared at him. “S-sorry.” 

“Guys, remember that he’s still a baby. He doesn’t know,” Woojin spoke, coming to his rescue like always. Hyunjin pouted and apologized. 

“Jeongin is a coward and makes us all get piercings with him. He calls it a ‘piercing party’,” Chan explained, leading the group out of the room. Felix followed closely behind. Hyunjin immediately started listing off personal preferences of what he wanted while Chan mentioned that he was getting his dimples pierced. Felix trailed behind the others, mind reeling with what he should get pierced. Woojin stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. 

“Whatcha thinking about, bitsy?” Woojin wiped a beat of sweat that was falling down Felix cheek away. Felix blushed. 

“What should I get pierced, my nipples or my nose?” Felix giggled while Woojin choked. Woojin regained his composure when the other friends started staring at them in confusion. 

“Y- Felix, what the fuck?” Woojin whispered, hand coming out to hold Felix’s waist. The sun was warm today since it was the first day of spring, and Felix knew he looked out of the circle when everyone else was wearing black and grey and he was in pastel purple joggers and a pale blue tank top. He never felt like the outcast though, the boys never let him. He was instantly accepted into the group, and Felix never once felt like it was fake. He loved his friends, so much that he was willing to get needles shanked through his nipples. 

“What? They are both cool!” Felix defended himself, biting his lip to hold back a giggle when Woojin huffed. 

“Yeah, they are. But they are two separate extremes! And I-” Woojin paused his speech temporarily, swallowing thickly. Felix gnawed on his lip in worry. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Honey bear,” Felix cooed, halting his walking so he could hold Woojin’s face in his hands. Woojin was sporting a pale pink flush, his cheeks feeling warm under Felix’s palms as he held Woojin close to him. “It’s a needle, it’s going to hurt wherever it is. But I appreciate you worrying about me.”

“I always worry about you,” Woojin whispered and Felix felt this giant urge to kiss him silly, but he held it back, not wanting to do anything that would make the man of his affection uncomfortable. The two had been dancing around one another ever since their skate date, playful flirting and many more dates following. It was fun, but Felix still wasn’t quite sure where he should draw the line. 

“I worry about you too,” Felix admitted, feeling safe enough to repeat what Woojin said to him. The smile he got in return was something he would cherish for the rest of his life. It was a bright smile, something that gave the feeling of pure, unadulterated happiness. Felix practically vibrated with positivity at the fact that he made Woojin feel that way. 

“Hurry up love birds! We have people to see and piercings to get,” Hyunjin yelled and Felix laughed loudly, beginning to walk towards their friends. Woojin held him back. 

“Make you a deal. You get both piercings you want and I’ll get my nipples pierced too.” Felix blushed at the idea of Woojin shirtless but nodded anyway. 

“Matching nipple piercings is the new couple item,” Felix joked, grabbing Woojin’s hand and leading him to their friends. 

“Only the best couples get their nipples pierced together.” 

↳↳↳↳

It was later that night as Felix stood in Woojin’s bathroom, cleaning his new piercings with saline soaked q-tips, hissing as the salt aggravated the new injuries. Felix looked cool, and he felt badass. His left nostril now had a silver hoop through it, and his nipples had circular barbells. Getting them pierced was a wild ride and Felix didn’t think his body has ever been as sensitive and sore as it was right now, but he liked it. He liked the metal in his skin. He also liked that he matched with Woojin, but that was a different story. 

Halfway through cleaning his nose ring did Woojin barge in with bags from CVS. The loud noise of the door banging on the wall had Felix shoving the q-tip farther up his nose than it needed to be, screaming loudly at the intrusion he wasn’t expecting. 

“We are dying your hair tonight, Tink,” Woojin stated like they had made the plans, and Felix stood there with a cotton swab dangling out of his nose, a deadpan expression on his face. 

“What.” 

“Your hair, it’s changing colours,” Woojin reiterated, ruffling Felix’s hair for good measure. The younger just huffed and finally removed the swab from his nose, trashing it before grabbing a new one and finishing what he started. 

“I got that much,” he spoke slowly, focusing on not crying at how everything burned. “What I don’t get is why.”

“Because, my precious little baby Tink,” Woojin started, hopping a little so he sat on the counter next to Felix, watching him switch from the inside of his nose to the outside, with a new q-tip of course. “We need to get rid of this preppy boy brown and do something adventurous.” 

“I literally just got my nipples pierced? Is that not enough adventure for one day?” Felix questioned the man, no bite behind his words as he threw away the cotton swab and focused his attention on the man sitting on the sink counter. “What colour are you thinking?” 

“I honestly just bought bleach. I have so many hair dye colours I figured I would let you choose,” Woojin spoke, his voice quiet and soft as he guided Felix to stand in between his legs. Felix hummed. 

“Do you still have the lilac colour from last year?” He asked, avoiding Woojin’s eyes as the older raised an eyebrow to the fact that Felix remembered the two weeks Woojin’s hair was tinted purple. 

“I don’t think so, I might have the peach that I did a couple of months after that though,” Woojin began to card his fingers through Felix’s hair, letting the soft strands fall through his fingers. Felix’s eyes slipped closed by themselves, relaxing as Woojin comforted him. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“I want to,” Felix reassured him, opening his eyes to smile at Woojin. The older just stared at him, before leaning forward and placing a small kiss on the tip of his nose. Felix flinched a little at the pain of the kiss caused, his nose tender and sore, but his smile never faltered. “Peach then?” 

“Peach it is, Tink.” 

(The peach turned out way more orange than they expected and they had to use a completely different colour on the tips of his hair, but Felix liked it. His hair felt damaged and crunchy, but he liked the change. Or maybe he liked the fact that Woojin did it all for him; from bleaching his hair to washing it, from dying it to rinsing it. Perhaps that was why he liked it so much, it was Woojin’s handiwork.) 

↳↳↳↳

Felix wasn’t expecting endless love and praise when he walked into his house with orange hair and a pierced nose, but he wouldn’t say he was expecting to be degraded. He wasn’t expecting to be talked down to, treated like he was scum beneath his parents' shoe. He was sat at the kitchen table while his parents yelled at him, their first thoughts and concerns being what their neighbours thought of him instead of how he felt or what was important to him. Tears were threatening to fall but he wouldn’t let them. He didn’t want to cry over this. They weren’t worth his tears. 

Yet, as they continued to berate him and call him a disappointment, he discovered hearing them say that the nights he unexpectedly stayed and Woojin’s was the best nights of their lives made his cheeks feel wet. He was angry, yes, he knew he deserved better than this. All of his new friends, the most important people in his life made him realize how important he was. But god, hearing that _hurt_. 

His parents, the ones that birthed him and raised him, were spewing hatred towards him like he was useless like he was a burden, a nuisance. And the worst part was that he was believing them. It’s terrible, it’s so awful that he felt like they were right, but they were his parents, they knew him longer than anyone else did. What they were saying had to have some type of honestly. Right? 

His parents gave up when he wouldn’t respond to them and retreated to their room while Felix sat on at the kitchen table, choking on silent sobs. His phone vibrated in his pocket just as a sob broke through his mouth. He ignored it, running up to his room to grab a spare change of clothes and his phone charger before he walked out of the door with no hesitation. His phone vibrated again and he finally picked it up, seeing two texts from Hyunjin. He locked his phone, putting it back in his pocket and continued walking. 

It wasn’t that he was ignoring Hyunjin or the boys. It was just… he needed alone time. That was a lie, he was horrible alone, especially when he was upset, but he didn’t want to have to rely on anyone for happiness. He wanted to be alone because he needed to break down and he didn’t want any of the other boys seeing him question his worth. As he walked down the street, the moon barely lighting his path, bag feeling heavy on his back, he let his mind wander. 

Tears dripped down his cheeks as he focused on his feet, his shoes barely visible through the haze of tears in his eyes. He walked, no destination in mind. He wanted to go home, but he didn’t know if he had one of those anymore. His parents hated him, Woojin would probably think he was a baby for crying over something he brought onto himself. He knew that his parents wouldn’t like the changes he did to himself and yet he did them anyway. He deserved this. 

He came across a bus stop about fifteen minutes from his house and sat on one of the benches. It was 2 am so no buses were going, and the dark road was empty. Felix would have been paranoid if he paid any attention to it. But he wasn’t. He was more worried about getting his breathing pattern in check. 

He heard the familiar tune of his ringtone and sighed, wiping his face and seeing who called him. It was Hyunjin. For some reason, disappointment filled his stomach at the fact that it wasn’t Woolix calling him. He answered it, feeling like even if he didn’t want his friends to see him so broken he needed someone.

“Hello?” He whimpered as he answered the phone and the mumblings that Hyunjin was voicing quieted before the slightly older boy asked Felix where he was. Felix responded and Hyunjin hung up the phone. Felix just stared at it in shock, like it had done him wrong. His hand dropped and more tears fell down his cheeks. He knew Hyunjin didn’t mean it in a bad way but after what just happened with his parents it felt like friends were dropping him too. 

He hated it, and it only made his heart hurt more. It wasn’t until he heard a car’s engine roaring down the street, the tires squealing to a stop in front of him. All of the doors opened and his friends flew out of the car, all sporting matching worried look on their faces. All of his closest friends were there; Hyunjin, Chan, and Changbin. All of them except Woojin. That just made him feel worse. He stood on wobbly knees, sobbing quietly when Chan wrapped him in a hug. 

He wanted to go home, he wanted to cry his heart out until he fell asleep. He wanted to stop breathing, wanted to stop the pain. He vaguely registered being placed in the back seat and the car starting again, this time travelling much slower. He could feel hands comforting him, fingers rubbing circles into his skin, hands playing with his hair and he appreciated it. He did, but they weren’t enough. They weren’t Woojin. And felt absolutely terrible for thinking that, felt like he was the worst human to ever exist, but he couldn’t help himself. Woojin was the one who always made him calm and now Woojin wasn’t here. Woojin didn’t care. 

That hurt worse than his parents. 

They pulled into a parking lot, one Felix barely recognized as the lot for Chan’s apartment building. He stepped out the car, body fading into a numbness that he simultaneously enjoyed and hated. He wanted Woojin, craved his warmth but Woojin didn’t want him. 

It took him a moment to realize that they weren’t moving, that the five of them were just standing in the eerily quiet parking lot. He didn’t focus on it, just stood there, hiding his pain behind a stoic face. It was near silent, the bugs providing the only ambience. A loud engine cut that silence and Felix stared in shock as he watched a motorbike speed into the lot. It was a familiar bike, and as it skid to a stop, as the owner took the helmet off his head, his heart froze. 

It was Woojin. 

And it wasn’t like Felix didn’t expect it to be Woojin, that was the only man he knew that had a bike, but he wasn’t mentally prepared to see Woojin. Or the tears swimming in his eyes, or the concern etched into his face. Or the fact that he was still in his pyjamas. Or the fact that he was here at all.

“Lixie?” Woojin called, his voice raspy, and Felix just knew that Woojin was very asleep until someone called him, and all of those emotions Felix tried so hard to damper came back in full force. God, Felix was so _dumb_. Of course, Woojin would come here, of course, he would. He was Felix’s kind of boyfriend for fuck's sake why would he not? Why was Felix such an idiot to believe that Woojin wouldn’t care for him? When had Woojin proved that he didn’t care for him?

Felix’s knees went a little weak as tears flooded in his eyes once again, and he was so thankful that Hyunjin ran to actually park Woojin bike because the other abandoned it as soon as he saw Felix’s bottom lip quiver. Felix felt his entire body relax as Woojin’s arms wrapped him into a tight hug. He felt so so stupid, so idiotic that he let his parents convince him that he wasn’t worthy of anything that he had. He felt so dumb that he was convinced that Woojin didn’t care about him, but he didn’t say any of this. He didn’t want to. 

Instead, he hid his face in Woojin’s neck as he cried, trying to hold himself up, eventually giving up and letting himself fall to the ground as he cried, gripping Woojin’s shirt like it was his lifeline. Woojin whispered affirmations to him, holding Felix as close as humanly possible. 

And Felix let Woojin save him again. 

↳↳↳↳ 

The grass was slightly damp as Felix lay on it, the dew seeping into his shirt. It was late, bordering on the early morning. Felix knew that he should be in bed since he had school in just a few hours but his head was being very mean to him and wouldn’t shut up. He didn’t like being home anyway. It was toxic there; he was ignored and avoided like he was the plague. The only way he ate was if he bought his own food or if Woojin fed him. He hated it, he hated his parents. Part of him wanted to shave off his hair and tattoo his entire scalp but then he felt a vague pain on his ribcage where his first tattoo lay and decided that he’d rather just shave his eyebrows instead. 

He heard his phone ring and grabbed it, answering it with a quiet hello. The voice on the other line chuckled and Felix felt a smile grow at the familiar voice. 

“Good morning, baby Tink,” Woojin’s voice was almost a whisper and Felix felt his mind immediately wind to a slow stop, felt his muscles relax and felt himself to limp in the grass. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he responded, voice just as soft and sweet. 

“Good morning, honey bear.” There was that chuckle again, the small quiet breath of air that Felix wanted to save as his alarm tone. The line was silent for a few moments, just the sounds of their breathing barely transferring in the microphone. “Are you okay?

“I’m good, I just… missed you,” Woojin spoke, shifting in his bed. Or that’s what it sounded like at least. Felix’s eyes focused on the stars again, watching them fade and his heart sped in time to the twinkling of a dying star. The smile on his face widened until Felix was almost positive it was going from ear to ear. “Wanted to hear your voice.”

“That’s awfully cheesy coming from you, handsome,” Felix teased, letting his eyes slip closed. Stars be damned, Woojin was on the phone with him and Felix wanted to visualize his kind-of boyfriend with messy hair and sleepy eyes. Sue him. 

“Are you saying you didn’t want to talk to me, bitsy?” Woojin joked back, his voice dropping a few tones. It made shivers run down Felix’s back. But good shivers. Those kinds of shivers that were like “please never stop talking to me I might actually cry if you do” kind of shivers. 

“I never said that stop putting words in my mouth,” Felix whispered back, feeling his heart warm at how Woojin made a tiny little squeak. “I miss you like, all the time.” 

“Glad I’m not the only one. What are you doing, Tink?” Felix really thought Woojin would have ended the conversation about five minutes ago but knowing that Woojin wanted to speak to him; wanted to hear about his life and everything it includes made him want to sob his heart out. He loved Woojin, that much had been obvious for about how long he had been in this friend group, and Woojin obviously at least liked him a little bit, but the two of them were stuck in the endless limbo of pretending like they weren’t whipped out of their minds for each other. 

“Watching the stars,” Felix responded back. “I always feel so calm when I see them. I don’t know, it just kind of reminds me how small I am. How so much is going on around me, and everything that I feel, no matter how painful, will end.” 

“That’s kind of morbid. Beautiful but morbid.” Felix laughed at that, silently agreeing that yeah, it was a little fucked up. Woojin shuffled again and Felix listener to him. He heard a door open and close, heard crickets chirp and wind blow. 

“What are you doing?” Felix asked, finally listening to Woojin settle. 

“Watching the stars. Someone really important to me said that he felt calm around them, and with how fast my heart is racing a just hearing his voice, I would say I need a little relaxation.” Woojin’s casual answer sent Felix into a panic, his heart beating faster than any human’s heart should. He was so in love. So so in love, and if he didn’t tell Woojin soon he was going to burst. But that could wait a little bit, for now, he wanted to see the man that was making him go so crazy.

“Hey hyung, do you think you could come pick me up? There’s a place out of town that has the best view of the stars.” Woojin hummed. Felix waited. 

“How far out of town? I might need to get gas first.” Woojin’s response made Felix smile brightly, a bashful blush on his cheeks. 

“An hour or so?” 

“I’ll be at yours in 10.”

“You’re the best, honey bear.” 

“Only for you, my dear.” 

↳↳↳↳

Today was the day. Today was the day Felix was going to tell Woojin how he felt about him. Well, kind of. He was going to at least say that he liked Woojin, he wasn’t quite sure about confessing the love he held for months. That seemed kind of scary to start off with. 

Currently, he was sat on Woojin’s bed, papers all around him as he crammed for a biology exam. That was his ruse. He didn’t have a biology exam, he didn’t even take biology but Woojin didn’t need to know that. What Woojin needed to know is that Felix would tattoo his name across his forehead if Woojin asked. 

“Why did you want me to help you with your homework?” Woojin asked, sitting with his feet tucked under his legs. Felix just avoided his eyes, his ears already feeling exponentially warm. “Why not Seungmin or Jisung? The people in your classes?” 

“I wanted to spend time with you,” he admitted quietly, eyes downcast, too shy to look into Woojin’s eyes. Woojin just chuckled, grabbing a piece of paper. His eyes squinted at the material before he slowly placed the paper down. 

“I will be zero help. That makes no sense,” Woojin muttered, leaning back against his headboard. Felix held back his comment on the material not making any sense because he wrote random words down in the bathroom before he came into the bedroom. “You can spend time with me anytime Tink, you don’t have to have a reason.”

Felix nodded at that, a small smile on his face. There was a piece of paper in his hands that felt heavier than the rest. The handwriting was chicken scratch and the words were barely legible but Felix had them memorized. He still couldn’t believe Hyunjin and Changbin convinced him to write a fucking poem to confess with, but here he was, the poem in hand, hoping Woojin couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating. 

“A-actually, can I read something to you? I need an opinion on it,” Felix spoke, surprised at how calm his voice sounded when he was basically shitting his pants. Woojin raised an eyebrow but nodded and Felix felt his heart freeze. He was doing this. He really was going to confess to Woojin. 

Fuck.

Felix cleared his throat, feeling a heat rise in his cheeks. He looked down at the paper, exhaling quietly to calm himself down. This was it, this was the moment. And it wasn’t that he was scared at Woojin wouldn’t reciprocate his feelings, but he was being really vulnerable right now, and it was making him anxious. 

“This is a poem. I titled it ‘All This To Say: A Poem to My Almost Boyfriend’,” Felix spared a glance at Woojin, gulping at how the older man looked shocked while holding a prideful aura. “Please don’t laugh at me while I read this.”

“I would never, baby Tink.” 

“Okay, here goes nothing. **The sun that shines down in rays, lights all the things I need to say. My days are bright because of you, that information is not new.** ” Felix took a break and almost like second nature his eyes flicked up to look at Woojin. He grew flustered at the fondness in Woojin’s chocolate eyes and looked back down to his paper.

“ **Y-you brought me out of my shell, took me out of my secret hell, and though this sounds super cheesy, you make life feel easy peasy.** ” Both boys let out a giggle at the childish line in the poem before Felix cleared his throat once more and continued, deftly avoiding ever looking at Woojin again so he didn’t stutter. He wasn’t sure it was going to work, Woojin always made him the best kind of nervous, but he was willing to try. 

“ **Your smile lights up a room, your eyes make my heart go zoom. My days are no longer blue. All of these things make me like you,** ” Felix’s voice progressively got softer as he got to the juicer parts of his poem. He wanted to punch Changbin for letting him think that this poem was good. As he read it with Woojin in front of him, he felt dumb. But if he was anything, he was a dedicated boy and he was going to finish this poem damn it. It took him two days to write. 

“ **Those few traits are not all, your personality made me fall. The way you care without an end, makes you the best kind of friend.** ” Felix could see Woojin’s face fall a little at the word friend, but he kept going, wanting to get this over with so he could go hide under a rock and never show his face in public again. “ **I hold you so dear to me, although that's not hard to see. You’re my sweetest honey bun, with positivity that rivals the sun.** ” 

Felix looked up, eyes locking with Woojin’s as he reached the last two lines of his poem. He flushed a little but kept staring into Woojin’s eyes as he said “ **All of this to say, you make me very gay.** ” Felix expected Woojin to laugh at the end, to smile brightly and say thank you. What he was not expecting was for Woojin to lean across his papers and plant a solid kiss on his mouth. He wasn’t complaining, but as Woojin’s tongue swiped over the seam of his lips, he was a little confused. 

Not confused enough to end this kiss though, so as hehe parted his mouth and allowed Woojin to invade, his eyes slipped closed. Felix’s hands let go of the paper to hold Woojin’s head close to him, making the most out this. This kiss was better than anything he had ever dreamed of and he never ever wanted it to end. Woojin’s hands bracketed Felix’s waist as the two of them continued to kiss each other like it their life source. Eventually, Woojin pulled away, and Felix wasn’t embarrassed to admit he whined a little at the loss, but he was thankful so he could breathe again. Woojin stayed close to him, invading his personal bubble. Felix was happy to call it theirs for the time being.

“I’ll kiss you again if you say it,” Woojin whispered, his breath fanning over Felix’s face. Felix just raised an eyebrow. 

“Say what?”

“Say you like me.” Felix flushed at the demand and smiled. 

“I’ll say it if you say it back,” Felix teased, fingernails lightly scratching at Woojin’s scalp. The younger watched as Woojin smiled, stared at a slight blush formed on Woojin’s nose bridge and cheekbones. 

“I can do that. You first though.” Their voices were soft and gentle, matching the atmosphere in the room. Felix really didn’t think he’d get this far. He figured Woojin would be like ‘cute poem!’ and then they would go on with their lives, but here he was, his lips swollen from kissing and heart racing in his ribcage with Woojin just millimetres from him. It was beautiful. 

“I like you, hyung. I really, really like you,” Felix finally admitted, basking in the radiance that started to emit from Woojin at the words. Felix held him close, hands slipping from Woojin’s hair to his neck. Woojin just smiled at him, the grin battling the sun for the brightest thing Felix had ever seen in his life. 

“I like you too, Tink. I really, really like you too,” Woojin copied Felix, voice as soft as cotton. Felix just grinned. Woojin brushed the tips of their noses together, laughing quietly when Felix giggled. The younger leaned up to connect their lips in a kiss, whining when Woojin pulled away. 

“You know, I’m never letting you go now, right? You’re mine,” Woojin spoke, and though his words were possessive, there was a softness in his eyes that made Felix go boneless and fall back against the mattress. Woojin followed, now hovering over Felix and caging him in. 

“You say that like I wasn’t already yours,” Felix teased, a smile breaking out on his face when Woojin rolled his eyes. The older leaned down for again, their lips meeting, warmth and comfort filling their bodies. Felix had never been happier in his life. 

And it was all thanks to Woojin, the man he loved.


	2. eleven seven two thousand seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little snippet behind Felix's first tattoo 
> 
> also this is super short ha

“Are you sure?” Woojin asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Felix felt his frustration grow but he smiled regardless. Woojin caring about him wasn’t new but it made his heart warm every time it happened. 

“Yes, I’m sure, honey bear,” Felix reassured his boyfriend, leaning upon his tiptoes to press a kiss to the older boy’s mouth. Woojin sighed against his lips and started to push his fingers through Felix’s platinum hair. The younger smiled in the kiss and leaned back, giggling as the older boy chased his lips. “Come on, we’re going to be late!” 

“We are literally right outside the shop, calm down, Tink.” Woojin shook his head but followed after Felix, entering the tattoo shop behind Felix. 

“Felix! Nice to see you again,” the tattoo artist smiled at him, to which Felix smiled back. “This must be the boyfriend. I’m BM, pleasure to meet you. I hear a lot of good things about you from Jae and this angel.” The man, or BM, had an innocent smile on his face but Woojin still felt a spark of jealousy in his stomach. He plastered a smile on his face and shook the man’s hand anyway. 

“Woojin,” he spoke, his voice holding a bit more edge to it than he wanted, but it seemed to go unnoticed by BM. However, his tiny dwarf of a boyfriend was quite observant so the squeeze at his hand that he got in response was expected. 

“We still going for the roman numerals on your ribcage?” BM asked, his voice directed at Felix now. The younger nodded, hair bouncing on his head as he smiled brightly. “Okay, cool. Follow me and we’ll get you settled, yeah?”

The two followed behind the tall man, entering a very colourful room that Woojin was quite familiar with. Jae usually tattooed him in this room. 

“You can lay down and I’ll get the stencil ready, yeah?” Felix nodded at the tattoo artist’s question, pulling up his shirt and situating himself on the bench. Woojin sat beside him, holding his hand. The room was mainly in silence after the two decided on an area. Felix held Woojin’s hand loosely as he stared at the wall. 

“Okay, I think we are ready to start. You good to go?” BM asked Felix, laughing when the younger nodded quickly. “Eager.” The tattoo gun machine started buzzing and soon the loose grip on Woojin’s fingers became a death grip. Felix was lucky he just wanted the outline of the numbers instead of them being thick and filled in. 

“You never told me what the numbers meant,” BM spoke up when he paused the line work to wipe away the excess ink from the lines. Felix flushed. 

“It’s the day I finally allowed myself to be what I wanted to be,” Felix responded, avoiding the gaze of both of the elders in the room. Woojin recognized the numbers though. 

11.7.2017. The day Woojin played as his fake boyfriend after the incident. 

Felix was a dork, but Woojin loved him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey wanna write more so if you wanna see cute bad boy woolix drabbles hit me up i'll be happy to do so


End file.
